I'm Always With You, Chibi
by YO 2301
Summary: Senyuman yang sangat jarang terlihat. Dan Sena sendiri tak sempat melihatnya mengingat posisinya yang memunggungi Hiruma.  "Kaulah keluargaku satu-satunya, Chibi."


**Aloha! Hah, akhirnya kesampaian juga pingin nulis fic di fandom Eyeshiled… Yah, Youichi sih gak muslim tapi Youichi mau mengucapkan "Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa" buat readers sama author dan warga ffn. Ho ho… Mengingat sekarang bulan puasa, so Youichi gak buat fic romance… Supaya yang baca gak batal gitu. Ah, Youichi gak bakalan panjang lebar disini.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur berbahaya, OOC, Gaje, Typo, Aneh, Nista, Plot yang terlalu maksa, serta keanehan lainnya yang bisa membuat anda tewas seketika.**

**Eyeshield udah di hak patenkan belum? Kalau belum, Youichi bakalan daftarin diri nih.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Youichi Hyourinmaru Presents**

"**I'm Always With You, Chibi"**

**Enjoy Read**

Chapter 1

"Niisan!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat sambil berlari memegang sebuah pistol di tangan mungilnya. Wajahnya merekah menampakkan sebuah senyuman manis khas anak-anak. Anak itu berlari menghampiri seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah mobil Jeep dengan kap mesin yang terbuka lebar.

"Niisan! Lihat yang kutemukan!" kata anak itu riang sambil memperlihatkan pistol berwarna perak tersebut pada sosok pemuda yang menatap datar padanya. Seketika, raut wajah pemuda itu berubah. Menatap benda perak itu dengan tatapan marah dan benci. Matanya kini berganti menatap tajam sang anak yang masih tersenyum manis.

"Dimana kau menemukannya?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada membentak pada anak kecil di hadapannya. Senyum di wajah manisnya luntur, hingga menampakkan raut wajah ketakutan saat menatap balik mata hijau milik sang pemuda. Cukup lama anak itu terdiam. Mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian agar dapat menjawab pertanyaan sosok pemuda yang masih setia menunggu jawabannya dengan tatapan marah.

"Ma-maafkan Se-Sena, Niisan…," katanya tergugup. Mata coklat anak yang mengaku bernama Sena itu mencoba menghindar dari mata pemuda itu. Namun pemuda itu memegang dagunya hingga membuat wajah mereka bertemu.

"Tataplah mata orang yang sedang mengajakmu berbicara!" bentak pemuda berambut pirang itu hingga membuat mata coklat itu kembali menatap mata sang pemuda.

"Di-di tengah hutan, Niisan… Se-Sena menemukannya di de-dekat rumah kecil... ," kata Sena akhirnya. Sosok pemuda yang semula berlutut berusaha membuat pandangan matanya dengan mata Sena sejajar, kini bangkit berdiri.

Kap mesin mobil itu ditutup keras hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup nyaring di tengah hutan yang sepi ini. Tangan kekar sang pemuda mengangkat tubuh kecil Sena ke gendongannya serta membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Sang pemuda kini duduk di belakang kemudi dengan sosok Sena yang terduduk di pangkuannya. Hal biasa yang selalu pemuda itu lakukan pada anak laki-laki berusia lima tahun yang kini duduk manis di pangkuannya.

Mobil Jeep melaju cepat menembus hutan. Beberapa ranting dan daun pohon terlihat mengotori kaca depan mobil. Namun semua itu tak menghalangi tekad pemuda yang mengemudikannya. Baiklah. Sosok Sena kecil kini masih terselimuti rasa takut. Tak biasanya pemuda yang biasa dipanggilnya Nii-san ini tampak marah seperti sekarang. Tangan mungil Sena yang bergetar menggengam erat lengan pemuda yang masih serius menatap jalanan berbatu di depannya, hingga helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jangan takut. Aku akan selalu bersamamu," kata pemuda itu. Nadanya tak tampak lagi seperti sebelumnya. Lebih lembut. Dan kalimat itu selalu ampuh untuk menenangkan anak kecil ini. Gemetar anak itu terhenti. Namun mata coklatnya tak bisa lepas dari pemuda itu. Mata Sena terus menatap wajah pemuda itu walaupun dia tahu mata hijau itu tak akan menatapnya karena kesibukan pemilik mata pada jalanan yang mereka lalui.

"Sekarang, ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya," kata pemuda itu tanpa teralih dari konsentrasinya mengemudikan Jeep. Dengan hati-hati, Sena menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan pistol itu.

Dari awal kepergiaannya untuk bermain sementara 'Niisan' memeriksa keadaan mobil Jeep mereka sebelum perjalanan dilanjutkan. Sena kecil berlari kecil menyusuri sungai berair jernih yang mengalir tenang. Hingga kaki kecilnya berhenti ketika melihat samar sebuah rumah pondok kecil dari kayu yang tampak tak berpenghuni. Anak kecil yang memang selalu diliputi rasa ingin tahu itu berjalan mengendap ke belakang pondok kecil itu.

Namun langkahnya tersandung sebuah benda berwarna perak mengkilap yang tergeletak di tanah. Senyuman terkembang di bibir kecilnya. Di pikirannya kini, yang terbayang adalah dirinya mendapat mainan baru berupa pistol tersebut. Khas pemikiran anak lima tahun. Tanpa pemikiran panjang, Sena akhirnya berlari riang kembali menuju tempat awal pemberhentian mobil Jeep itu.

Kini pemuda itu mengerti. Dan pikirannya seakan seperti computer yang baru saja di refresh. Tempat yang mereka lalui ini… Tak salah lagi… Tempat ini merupakan salah satu wilayah medan pertempuran. Wilayah yang diperebutkan oleh penduduk asli, militer pemerintah, serta pemberontak negara. Tak heran lagi jika Sena kebetulan menemukan pistol perak itu.

Pemuda itu berpikir sejenak. Menentukan rencana apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya. Hingga akhirnya mobil Jeep tersebut malaju ke arah semak belukar dan masuk kedalamnya. Sosok Sena yang masih terduduk di pangkuan pemuda itu menatap heran tempat berlabuh Jeep yang bisa dikatakan tak wajar itu. Pintu yang tadi terbuka sesaat, kini kembali tertutup. Meninggalkan sosok Sena kecil di tempat duduk penumpang. sebelah tempat duduk pengemudi.

Pemuda tersebut telah berdiri di luar dan berjalan lambat ke sisi belakang mobil. Membuka sebuah ruang rahasia. Ruang yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya terkejut. Disana, terbaris rapi berbagai jenis senjata lengkap dengan amunisi dan beberapa granat. Pemuda itu mengambil dua buah AK-47 dan amunisinya. Mata coklat Sena terus mengikuti gerak pemuda berambut pirang itu hingga akhirnya pemuda itu berdiri di samping pintu dan mengetuknya dari luar.

Tangan kecil Sena menekan tombol hingga jendela mobil itu terbuka.

"Tetap disini," kata pemuda itu singkat. Anak itu dikuncinya dari luar. Sena masih terpaku menatap kepergian sosok 'Niisan" yang semakin menjauh. Hingga akhirnya sosok itu menghilang di balik pepohonan.

.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu kini sudah berada jauh dari mobil Jeep miliknya. Meninggalkan seorang anak kecil berusia lima tahun di dalamnya. Wajahnya tak menampakkan kecemasan. Kakinya melangkah mantap ke depan. Telinganya yang berbentuk tak wajar itu mendengar suara rentetan peluru. Suara itu seakan menjadi alarm peringatan di dalam otaknya. Tangannya langsung bersiaga memegang salah satu senjata yang tergantung di bahunya.

Sekitar lima ratus meter kemudian, medan pertempuran terlihat. Suara bising terdengar nyaring. Peluru melesat cepat. Pemuda itu menyeringai melihat tidak seimbangnya pertempuran yang terjadi. Hanya dengan memandang sekilas, pemuda itu langsung mengetahui pertempuran ini melibatkan penduduk asli wilayah ini dengan kelompok pemberontak negara yang tentu saja unggul karena anggota mereka telah terlatih.

Pemuda itu dengan sigap memasuki medan pertempuran sembari menembaki prajurit dari kelompok pemberontak negara. Para penduduk asli wilayah itu sedikit bernapas lega saat melihat sosok pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul dan dengan cepat menumbangkan prajurit musuh. Dalam waktu yang cukup singkat, pemuda itu berhasil merobohkan semua musuh. Penduduk asli wilayah itu berlarian keluar dari tempat perlindungan mereka dan menghampiri pemuda itu.

Mereka mengucapakan terima kasih sementara pemuda itu hanya menatap mereka datar. Namun acara bahagia mereka diusik oleh sebuah suara teriakan yang sangat familiar di telinga pemuda itu.

"Niisan! Niisan! Tolong!"

Mata hijau pemuda itu terbelalak melihat sosok kecil Sena berlari tergopoh-gopoh dengan dua orang bersenjata yang mengejarnya. Suara rentetan peluru kembali terdengar. Namun arahnya kini menuju Sena. Beberapa peluru menyerempet tubuh mungil itu. Namun luka itu tak menghentikan lagkah lebarnya. Pemuda itu berteriak marah dan berlari ke arah sosok kecil yang masih berteriak takut. Namun teriakan itu berakhir seiring dengan sebuah peluru yang tepat mengenai punggungnya.

Sosok itu langsung roboh ke tanah berumput. Semakin membuat pemuda itu naik pitam hingga menembakkan semua pelurunya ke arah dua orang itu hingga terkapar dengan banyak darah. Pemuda itu berlari panik ke arah anak kecil yang sudah tak bergerak. Penduduk asli yang baru saja berbahagia, kini tampak turut bersedih melihat pemuda yang menolong mereka tadi berlutut di samping tubuh mungil Sena yang terluka di bagian tangan dan kaki akibat terserempet peluru tadi.

Pemuda itu meletakkan tangannya di kepala Sena dan mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya. Tanpa terduga, anak itu mendongak memandang pemuda berambut pirang itu. Air mata mengalir dari mata coklatnya. Tangan sang pemuda mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dan memeluknya. Air mata Sena semakin deras mengalir. Sedangkan raut bingung tergambar di wajah mereka.

"Hiruma-nii… Hiruma-niisan… Se-Sena tak mau sendiri lagi…," kata Sena di sela-sela tangisnya. Sang pemuda yang dipanggil Hiruma itu hanya bisa mengelus pelan kepala Sena. Berusaha menenangkan anak itu.

"Kau tak akan pernah sendiri. Karena aku akan selalu bersamamu," hanya itu yang dikatakan pemuda bernama Hiruma itu. Dan kalimatnya itu dapat membuat hati Sena menjadi lebih tenang. Perlahan, suara isakan kecil itu menghilang. Digantikan suara napas teratur yang keluar dari hidung Sena.

.

Hiruma kini tampak sibuk. Matahari hampir terbenam, namun kegiatan yang dijalaninya belum juga usai. Begitu sampai di mobil Jeep yang diletakkannya di antara semak tadi, Hiruma merasa kesal. Salah satu pintu mobil terlepas dari engselnya. Kini Hiruma tahu sebab Sena berlari keluar. Mata hijaunya menatap puas hasil kerjanya selama tiga puluh menit terakhir. Pintu kini terpasang dengan sempurna. Seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun sebelumnya.

Pandangan matanya teralihkan menuju ke dalam mobil. Tepat di samping tempat duduk pengemudi. Anak kecil yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya terbaring tenang. Hiruma telah mengobati luka-luka akibat tembakan yang sempat menggores tubuh kecil itu.

Kini Hiruma telah duduk di belakang kemudi. Menatap sekilas mata coklat yang masih terpejam damai. Seulas ekspresi kelegaan terlihat di wajahnya. Yah, tembakan yang mengenai punggung Sena tadi sempat membuatnya cemas. Namun dia segera teringat tentang rompi anti peluru yang selalu dipakaikannya pada anak itu. Jadi kemungkinan besar, peluru itu tak akan menembus punggungnya. Untunglah kebiasaan itu selalu ditanamkannya pada Sena.

Mobil Jeep itu kembali menembus hutan. Kegelapan malam tak membuat gentar sang pengemudi. Hiruma telah menembus hutan selama satu jam, hingga akhirnya matanya melihat sebuah kota kecil dari kejauhan. Sampai disana, dia segera mencari sebuah penginapan. Satu-satunya penginapan di kota itu terletak di pusat kota. Tak terlalu mewah memang. Namun semua itu cukup untuk melindungi dirinya dan Sena dari hembusan angin malam yang begitu dingin.

"Ah! Kau laki-laki yang menolong kami tadi!" pemilik penginapan segera mengenali wajah Hiruma yang memang sangat sulit untuk dilupakan.

"Hm," kata Hiruma singkat. Pandangan sang pemilik penginapan segera teralih ke sosok kecil yang tertidur di pundak Hiruma dengan wajah yang tenggelam di leher sang kakak.

"Apakah anak itu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil tetap memandang lekat tubuh Sena yang terlihat diperban.

"Ya. Dan bisakah kau cepat? Aku sudah lelah sekali," kata Hiruma ketus. Membuat pemilik penginapan bergidik ngeri dan memberikan kunci kamar salah satu kamar penginapan.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi menyelinap memasuki jendela kamar. Membuat iris mata coklat itu terbuka perlahan. Ia terduduk sambil melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Mencari seorang pemuda berambut pirang spike. Dan seperti biasa, sosok itu tengah duduk memandang serius layar laptop miliknya.

"Chibi, cepat mandi," kata pemuda yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hiruma. Matanya terus terpaku di layar laptop dengan jari tangan yang menari cepat di atas keyboard.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sena agar dapat menyelesaikan kegiatan paginya. Namun kali ini dia mengalami sedikit kesulitan. Dan semua itu karena luka-luka di tubuhnya belum sembuh benar. Sena membuka pintu kamar mandi. Dan wajah Hiruma yang menyeramkan itu menyambutnya datar. Membuat Sena melompat ke belakang saking terkejutnya.

"Niisan, kau mengagetkan Sena…," kata Sena sambil mengelus-elus dadanya pelan.

Hiruma tak menghiraukannya dan langsung mengangkat tubuh kecil Sena menuju tempat tidur. Tangannya segera membuka perban-perban yang basah.

"Kau membuatnya basah. Itu akan membuat lukamu terasa perih," kata Hiruma sambil mengobati luka Sena.

"Kalau Sena mandi, tentu saja basah, Niisan…," kata Sena tenang.

"Sakit?" tanya Hiruma saat mengoleskan obat ke luka di lengan Sena.

"Sakit… Tapi kata Niisan, anak laki-laki tidak boleh mengeluh walaupun kesakitan," jawab Sena polos, sehingga membuat Hiruma mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya pelan.

"Selesai. Cepat turun dan pesan sarapan. Aku akan menyusul nanti," kata Hiruma sambil memasukkan laptop miliknya ke dalam ransel hitam.

Sena berjalan riang menuju rumah makan yang terletak di lantai dasar penginapan. Dia lalu memesan dua porsi sarapan seperti biasa. Yang satunya tentu saja untuk pemuda berambut pirang spike itu. Semua ini merupakan kebiasaan Sena setiap kali memesan makanan. Dan tak lama kemudian, Hiruma telah tampak di tangga dan berjalan ke tempat meja Sena. Mereka lalu memakan sarapan mereka dengan beberapa pembicaraan ringan khas anak-anak.

.

.

"Niisan, sebenarnya kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Sena.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya aneh seperti itu, Chibi?" tanya Hiruma.

"Ehm, tidak… Hanya saja kita selalu pergi ke kota lain," kata Sena.

"Chibi, dengarkan aku. Angin adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting. Dan kita sangat bergantung pada angin. Angin-lah yang membawa kita. Kemanapun angin berhembus, ke sanalah tujuan kita," jelas Hiruma.

"Jadi angin itu orangnya seperti apa, Niisan? Apa dia baik seperti Niisan?"

"Cih. Kau bodoh, Chibi. Angin itu bukan manusia," kata Hiruma.

"Jadi angin itu hantu?" tanya Sena sedikit ketakutan.

"Bukan, Kuso Chibi! Ah! Susah sekali aku menjelaskannya kepadamu!" kata Hiruma sedikti frustasi.

"Lalu, apakah kita nanti bisa bertemu dengan angin?" tanya Sena yang seakan menghiraukan kalimat Hiruma tadi.

"Hah, bodoh… Sebaiknya kau tidur saja!" Hiruma sudah menyerah menjelaskannya pada sosok kecil yang kini berbaring bersamanya di tempat tidur penginapan.

"Niisan… Apa Niisan punya keluarga?" Hiruma terpaku. Memandang rambut coklat sang adik. Tangan kekarnya memeluk hangat tubuh kecil Sena. Sebelum akhirnya senyuman lembut melengkung di bibirnya.

Senyuman yang sangat jarang terlihat. Dan Sena sendiri tak sempat melihatnya mengingat posisinya yang memunggungi Hiruma.

"Kaulah keluargaku satu-satunya, Chibi."

To Be Continued

**Nah? Gimana? Ho, Youichi minta maaf kalo fic-nya tidak memuaskan… Ini memang fic pertama Youichi di fandom Eyeshield 21, tapi Youichi sudah berusaha sebaik-baiknya mengingat ada Hiruma disini. Youichi sebelumnya sudah rembug sama HIME-CHAN, mau dibuat oneshot atau buat multi chapter aja… Tapi setelah Youichi pikir, nih cerita kayanya bakalan panjang, so Youichi jadiin multi chapter!**

**Oh, dan untuk chapter 2 nanti, Youichi usahakan supaya cepet jadinya. Baru usaha loh. Mengingat Youichi ada ngutang fic di fandom Naruto. So, kalo nih cerita gaje, aneh, atau ada kesalahan di penulisannya, silahkan tinggalkan komentar anda di kotak review. Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
